


The Queen's Consort: Part 1

by flickawhip



Series: The Queen's Consort [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Queen Missy and her first consort.RP Fic.





	The Queen's Consort: Part 1

Missy had not really known how to handle growing the people she kept with her, but she knew she needed more than just Cooper, she didn't want to drain the girl after all. Later that same night she had been asked to return to the throne. She had settled, allowing the human male to come forward, offering up his daughter. He seemed sure that Boo would please her. Missy had risen and made her way down to where the girl stood, taking in every angle before agreeing, paying very little for the girl. Once the man was gone she moved closer, tucking back the girl's hair, her touch light on the girl's cheek. 

"You chose to come... to live at night... will you not miss the beaches?"

Boo murred softly.

"Not really.... but perhaps your bite will make me a Crystalline Day-Walker."

She said softly.

"I've read up on Vampires.... Just because a certain type of vampire bites you...doesn't actually mean you will become that type yourself."

She shrugged.

"I have a distant cousin who ended up a Succubus even though she was bit by a Crystalline Day-Walker."

Missy smiled, moving to kiss her gently. 

"Well, you should come to bed..." 

Boo smiled and followed Missy. Missy had lead the girl to the bed. 

"Now... perhaps you would like to strip for me... my pretty one?"

Boo smiled and began to slowly undress for Missy's viewing pleasure. Missy smiled and settled to watch. Boo was soon down to her underwear. 

"Keep going Gorgeous girl..."

"I... thought perhaps...you would like this honour...my queen."

Boo said softly. Missy smiled. 

"Come to me then, my dear..."

Boo moved over to Missy. Missy smiled, moving to remove the girl's bra. Boo mewed softly. 

"Such beautiful skin..."

Missy smiled, trailing a hand down her body. Boo began to pant. Missy smiled, moving to remove Boo's panties. 

"Ready Sweet Girl?"

"Yes My Queen."

Boo mewed. Missy smiled, moving to tease the girl's clit. Boo mewed softly. 

"You like that Sweetie?"

"Yes..."

Boo mewed. Missy smiled, pushing in and setting a teasing pace. Boo gasped and mewed again. Missy smiled and slowly upped her pace. Boo continued to mew. 

"Come for me Boo."

Boo mewled and came apart. Missy smiled, easing the girl down gently before letting her fangs descend, doing what she could to turn the girl.


End file.
